Playtime
by Glitterfrost
Summary: Woody and Bo Peep finally have the toy box to themselves. No actual sex, guys, they're toys. :P Read and review, if you please. Based on lily-fox's art on Deviantart.


Just read it. ;) PWP. Based on lily-fox's lovely and controversial piece Fumbling in the Toybox, found on Deviantart.

* * *

Finally, finally. She's laughing and he's trying not to stumble as they run. The toy box is _finally_ free of any eyes and ears that could catch and process any noise or visuals. They've been waiting for this for the past two days, she and him, but it didn't stop them from stolen kisses or a quick pet underneath Andy's bed. Now they finally have the freedom of the toy box to themselves, and when there aren't any toys in the toy box, wondrous things happen.

Woody had put in a movie for the toys downstairs. Bo Peep had refused, saying she was awfully tired from playtime, and Woody had excused himself to "double-check" on staff meeting notes. Everyone knew what they were up to, though. They merely possessed enough tact to pretend to not notice.

Woody threw his hat in front of the box, using it as a signal that it was occupied for _personal_ reasons. Bo does the same with her bonnet, and he scoops her up and swings her around before kissing her passionately. They forget about privacy for a moment, until Bo's trying to untie his bandana and he realizes he can't pull off any of her clothing while he's holding her. He sets her down, gently, but she pulls him closer and kisses him harder. He's seeing stars, put he manages to pull back enough and whisper, "Inside."

She smiles at him, a full on Bo mischievous grin, and he opens the lid and helps her inside before shutting the lid behind him. Woody had thoroughly planned this, and he switched on a tiny battery powered lamp in the corner. Now he could see her, in all her porcelain beauty, and her cheeks, unusually flushed. He assumed his were as well.

He goes back to her, smiling slightly, stunned by her beauty. He takes one hand into his and then the other.

"You're so beautiful," He murmurs, and they both lean in for a kiss. He pulls her close against him, and he can feel all of her perfect curves. A warmth is spreading throughout his body, and he welcomes it. He loves this part.

He stumbles backwards and falls, taking her with him, but he's fallen against a book, which would actually make the upcoming activities much easier. Bo loses any sense of modesty and straddles him. He revels in the closeness of their toy bodies, the heat and electricity going through his stuffing. They kiss again, hard and fierce, and Bo finally manages to untie his bandana so that it rests along the back of his neck. She kicks off her shoes and undoes his collar, so that she's free to kiss his neck. Woody's eyes roll and he groans.

Woody decides at this point that Bo is wearing far too much, and he resolves to remedy that fact. His hands roam her body, touching every curve, and he eventually slides his hands underneath her skirt. She's breathless and eager. Woody slides his hands underneath her cloth bloomers and pulls. Bo puts her legs together long enough for certain articles of clothing to be removed, and then she's straddling him again. She kisses him, her hands on his face, and Woody's in a sort of bliss. But there's even more to come.

Bo unbuckles his belt, the final step for his undressing. Woody unties and pulls on her corset strings, loosening them from her body. He slides the sleeves from her shoulders and pulls on the loose fabric of her bodice.

She's porcelain, of course, and they're both toys, so there's nothing there. Nothing but two small bumps on her chest. They're pleasant to look at, Woody supposes, but the real reason he uncovers them is because Bo gets so much joy out of it. Both toys have phantom nerves systems, but unlike humans, identify pain and pleasure differently. Generally the removal of a limb or the snapping off of a head causes no pain at all, while in this instance, if he touches those small mounds, the pleasure created for her is unimaginable. He supposes it has something to do with being humanoid, but that spot for her—and the area between both their legs—creates very intense pleasure. He knows it is similar for humans, but serves a function for them—he once found an ancient biology textbook in the hallway bookshelf—probably one that once belonged to Andy's dad, and Woody's first owner—and he learned things about human anatomy that were pretty shocking to him. He supposes these feelings are associated with looking human. Either way, he wouldn't trade them for the world. He gasps as Bo's delicate hand travels down his torso, closer, closer—_yes_.

His hands travel across her chest and she shudders and moans, "Woody." She arches closer to him, and he applies more pressure. Her face is etched with pleasure and want, and she shifts closer to him. He removes one hand and glides it down her body, until he is at _that_ spot, and she's gasping and moaning and moving closer. He puts one leg over hers for the best leverage. Then he moves his hips and those places _meet_.

Neither one can hold in their groans. Woody bucks his hips and they meet and separate, meet and separate. Bo's moving too, and it just increases the sensation to an unimaginable degree. Woody's mouth is open in ecstasy; Bo has her head thrown back. The fire in his body is building, coiling, shaping itself into a maddening want. Bo leans closer and kisses him; Woody responds and moves faster. He knows Bo is nearly there, nearly to that place he cannot describe but can only _feel_. She breaks the kiss and buries her head into his shoulder, and he can't help but say, "Oh, _Bo_!" as the pleasure peaks and releases a storm within him, and all he can do is _feel_ and cry out her name. Bo's whispering his name into his neck as she, too, reaches that place. They're both gasping and flushed as they stop moving. Woody's non-existent heart is going at breakneck speeds. He lifts his heavy head, feeling rather sleepy and contented. Bo is nestled into his chest.

"Mmmmm…" He says, "We really must do this more often."

"Mmmhmm," She agrees. Pauses. Sighs. "We should get out now. The movie…"

"I suppose," Woody sighs, readjusting his clothing. Bo Peep does the same, or rather adds discarded articles. They climb out, flushed and breathing heavily, and then Bo gasps. Woody turns, alarmed.

Bulleye's eyes are wide and shocked. He's trembling and looking at Woody like he's never seen him before. Woody puts out a hand, but Bullseye runs from the room and clambers down the stairs in fear. Woody's torn between laughing and being horrified. Both toys stare at the place Bullseye disappeared for a moment, utterly petrified. Lord knows what Bullseye's going to unknowingly convey to Jessie when he seeks her for comfort. Woody is still for another moment, and then bursts out laughing. Bo stares at him for a moment, then follows suit. They laugh until they can't breathe anymore.

* * *

This was the first smut and M rated fic I've written. It was also written at 1 in the morning.:P

Review, my darlings. :)


End file.
